Sauvons Internet !
by Produit
Summary: Bienvenue en 2016 où règne Martin Decaville, une sorte de dictateur qui détruit Internet et met la télé sur un socle d'or. Bien évidemment, il a détruit YouTube, les youtubers avec. Venez, et découvrez comment Bob Lennon, Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel se battent pour Internet. Ils sont les révolutionnaires. Ils sont l'espoir des internautes.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :** Je tiens à préciser que Alexis B (LinksTheSun), Bob Lennon, Mathieu Sommet, Fanta et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas !

En fait, y a Martin Decaville qui m'appartient quoi... Eurk.

**P.S**** :** Voilà, je commence cette nouvelle fiction en espérant que ça plaise ! ^^ Je pense que je posterai tous les Samedis, sauf empêchements. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Mardi 28 Avril 2016, 20h43, domicile Sommet.<p>

_**B**onjour, et bienvenue en 2016._

_Les temps ont bien changés depuis 2014. Mais pas comme nous les voulions ou les imaginions. Nous pensions, nous, internautes et partisans d'Internet, que la télé finirait par s'écrouler. Qu'elle devenait obsolète. Et bien, nous n'avions pas totalement tort. Seulement, les choses ont pris une autre tournure. Je dois vous avouez que, je n'y croyais pas non plus lorsqu'il a débarqué. Lorsqu'il a prétendu être plus fort que nous tous rassemblés. Je ne le croyais pas, non. Mais même moi, je me trompais. S'il n'avait pas débarqué, la télé n'existerait peut-être plus. Et Internet serai encore un média libre. Là est le problème. Il a débarqué._

_Je suis navré, vraiment, de vous avoir déçu. Mais nous ne pouvions rien faire. D'ailleurs, à l'heure où j'écris ce pavé, il doit être entrain de racheter le réseau social sur lequel je compte le poster. Et l'effacer. Le raser. L'anéantir. Mais j'aimerai vous demander, avant la fin d'Internet, des tas de choses. Je suis confus, les questions se bousculent dans ma tête, et il m'est difficile d'en choisir quelques unes. Alors en voilà trois :_

_- Que pensez-vous de moi, maintenant ?_

_- Comment doit-on réagir ?_

_- Comptez-vous respecter les règles de ce fou ?_

_J'en ai encore pleins. Mais, celles-ci suffiront. Surtout, répondez-y franchement. N'hésitez pas à m'en poser, vous aussi. Vous m'avez suivi durant presque 5 ans les copains. Parce que maintenant, vous êtes mes copains. Alors, merci._

_One love._

_Mathieu S._

_**Voilà, plus qu'à le poster. J'espère qu'ils répondront. Et qu'ils ne seront pas trop déçus de moi**_, pensait l'ancien présentateur de SLG, en se relisant.

Il posta son pavé et appela son ami et acolyte Antoine, sur Skype. Aucune réponse. Il se leva et se prépara un bon café. Il le méritait après tout, non ? Bien sûr que si qu'il le méritait. Il était sans emploi, sans YouTube, sans Internet, sans rien. Lorsqu'il revint, sa tasse remplie à la main, près de son ordinateur, son téléphone vibra, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il se demanda de qui provenait le fameux message, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ouvre.

**Message de Alexis B, reçu à 20h46.**

_**S**alut ! Ça va ?_

**Message de Mathieu S, envoyé à 20h47.**

_**C**oucou. Pas vraiment, et toi ? Y paraît que t'as trouvé un emploi. Raconte._

**Message de Alexis B, reçu à 20h48.**

_**M**oi ça va, attends j't'appelle._

**Message de Mathieu S, envoyé à 20h48.**

_**O**k._

Le petit brun s'assit dans son canapé, attendant l'appel de son ami. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'autre ex-youtuber pour l'appeler, Mathieu décrocha directement, emmenant son téléphone tout contre son oreille.

**«** _Allô ?_, fit-il.

- _Re ! Dis-moi pourquoi ça ne va pas s'il te plaît_, demanda la voix de l'autre côté du portable.

- _Bah, j'm'en remets pas…_

- _De ?_

- _Bah tu sais, de l'autre bouffon de Martin Decaville._

- _Ah. Tu sais, je n'ai pas apprécié non plus. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Seulement, j'ai pas le droit de gaffer. Pour mes frères. Alors j'applique les nouvelles règles et je me tais. D'ailleurs… Je sais que tu vas me détester mais…_

- _Mais quoi ?_

- _Mais je bosse sur le tournage d'un film. Enfin, sur le montage._

- _Et ?_

- _Il passera à la télé…_

- _T'es un corrompu alors ? Comme Fanta ?_

- _On n'est pas corrompus Mathieu, seulement on ne peut pas. Tu sais très bien que Fanta fait ça pour Madame Fanta. Pas pour lui._

- _Ça ne change rien._

- _Si. Il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas le droit de finir comme Bob. Tu te souviens ? Et aujourd'hui on ne sait même pas où il est et si il est encore vivant…_

- _Ok, bon…_

- _Mathieu ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Je… C'est peut-être un peu gay mais… Enfin… Voilà, j'voulais juste te dire que, même si aujourd'hui tout est… changé, différent. Et bien, je veux que tu saches que ça a été un plaisir de partager ma passion avec toi. Toutes ces conférences, nos abonnés en commun, nos bières partagées, nos petits coups de pouces… Ces moments où un fan nous reconnaissait et puis que son visage s'illuminait, rien que parce que deux de ses youtubers préférés étaient devant lui. Bah, c'était magique. Et ça a été d'autant plus cool avec toi._

- _Mh. Ok, c'est un peu gay. Mais, t'as raison. C'était super, mec. Et justement, je veux défendre tout ça. Pour nous. On a le droit de vivre d'un truc qu'on aime, non ? Avant YouTube, je travaillais au MacDo, plus jamais ce genre de boulot naze. Et puis, j'veux défendre tout ça pour nos abonnés. Je leur dois bien ça._

-_Je comprends, t'en fais pas. Je dois te laisser, j'ai du travail._

- _Ouais, à plus tard Alex'._

- _Au revoir Mathieu._ **»**

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse et s'allongea dans le canapé. Il réfléchissait. Tout était allé si vite… Il se rappelait exactement de ce moment…

***FLASHBACK***

Il était en plein montage quand tout à coup, un énorme bruit avait retentit. Dans tout Paris. Le petit brun s'était avancé près de sa fenêtre pour constater avec horreur que la Tour Eiffel venait de s'effondrer. Plusieurs tanks s'étaient placés autour du cadavre qu'elle était désormais. Les yeux bleus du présentateur de SLG s'étaient agrandit. Son téléphone avait sonné, il avait décroché. Antoine au bout du fil :

**«** _Allô Mathieu ?_

- _Ouais ?!_

- _T'as vu ?!_

- _Ouais._

- _Oh putain mec, je flippe là. J'suis en voiture, ça te dérange si je viens chez toi ?_

- _Non pas du tout, en fait viens, j't'en supplie !_

- _Ok je suis là d'ici vingt minutes._** »**

Comme promis, vingt minutes plus tard, Antoine entrait dans l'appartement du petit brun. Sans un mot, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Pendant une trentaine de secondes. Ce fut le plus chevelu qui rompit le silence d'un simple :

**«** _Allons voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas._ **»**

Un hochement de tête de la part du plus petit et ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Une fois arrivés sur place, ils remarquèrent, de la foule, un homme en costard, sur un des tanks. Il était de taille standard, cheveux blonds, les yeux verts. Un homme en motif militaire lui tendit un micro. Et c'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il déclara :

**«** _Bonjour, je m'appelle Martin Decaville. Je suis votre nouveau président. Enfin, votre nouveau gouverneur plutôt. Désormais vous serez sous mes ordres. N'ayez crainte, seuls quelques petits changements seront fait durant mon règne_, il ricana, _et j'ai déjà quelques petites choses à vous dire._ **»**

A cet instant précis, les deux youtubers s'étaient regardés. Ils avaient compris. Ils avaient compris à quel point ce mec allait changer leur vie.

**«** _Premièrement, je tiens à préciser à tous les petits geeks ici présents que la télé ne sera pas obsolète, comme vous le dites si bien, en France. Pour preuve ! L'une de mes lois indique que les français regarderont au moins la télé 3h par jour. Si cette loi n'est pas respectée, le citoyen hors-la-loi se verra être sanctionné par mes soins._ **»**

La foule s'indigna.

**«** _Aussi, je vais faire quelques travaux dans Paris, afin que les hors-la-loi soient punis devant toute la ville, toute la France. Vous verrez, au bout d'une dizaine de personnes, vous ne serez plus retissant à m'obéir. D'ailleurs, je vais renommer Paris. Désormais, vous habiterez à Decaville. Et vous ne serez plus parisiens mais decavillois. Mes félicitations, mes amis._ **»**

Nouvel indignement de la foule. Un homme sortit d'ailleurs de la foule en hurlant, fou de rage :

**«** _Internet ne se laissera pas faire ! Jamais vous ne pourrez changer ce media, jamais la télé ne reviendra au goût du jour, et non monsieur ! Non ! Je ne suis pas decavillois mais parisiens. Non mais !_ **»**

Cet homme, Mathieu l'identifia en moins de temps qu'il le faut. Grand, maigrelet, cheveux brun mi-longs et un peu frisés. Non, impossible. Bob Lennon venait de défier ouvertement un mec armé jusqu'aux os.

C'est sans étonnement, que le petit aux yeux bleus vit son ami se faire menotter. Le pauvre hurlait à plein poumon, hurlait qu'il était libre, parce que tel était la devise française.

**«** _LIBERTÉ, ÉGALITÉ, FRATERNITÉ !_, scandait celui qu'on surnommait le Roi Lennon.

- _Haha, mon pauvre ami. Désormais la devise française sera la suivante : DECAVILLE, NOUS T'OBÉISSONS._ **»**

La foule ne s'indigna pas. Un silence s'était installé. Personne n'osait protester. Presque tous connaissait, ne serai-ce que de nom Bob. Le voir se faire si facilement balayer les avait probablement retournés.

Et le règne de Decaville ne s'était pas arrêté là. Après quelques mois de travaux, les sous-sols de la ville s'étaient transformés en prison et on pouvait désormais observé dans les rues, de grandes dalles de béton. Sur chacune reposait une paire de menottes. Et seulement quelques jours après ces installations, les dalles furent occupées par des hors-la-loi. Ceux qui se révoltaient, ceux qui refusaient les nouvelles règles se voyaient attachés sur ses dalles pendant plusieurs jours. Jours pendant lesquels ils mourraient de faim, de soif. Tant que personne n'osait les nourrir, ils ne mangeaient pas. Martin Decaville avait déclaré que les habitants pouvaient nourrir les condamnés. Mais tout le monde savait que ces habitants-là seraient surveillés et cernés. Alors personne n'osait. Généralement, ces condamnés restaient une semaine puis on les conduisait au tribunal, avec pour seul juge Martin Decaville en personne, soit ils avaient déjà été jugés et on les montrait aux habitants une dernière fois avant de les emmener dans les sous-sols. Tout ça parce qu'ils n'avaient pas regardé la télé durant 3 heures, ou qu'ils postaient des choses trop random sur Internet.

La France entière devait respecter ces fichues lois. Et le pire, c'est que Decaville rachetait Internet tout doucement. Personne ne savait où il trouvait l'argent ni même de où ce mec sortait lui-même mais en seulement deux ans, il avait déjà racheté Google, YouTube, Instagram, SnapChat, et il visait désormais Twitter et Facebook.

Les internautes n'avaient rien pu faire et tous les youtubers s'étaient vu perdre leur métier.

***FIN DU FLASHBACK***

Mathieu se redressa, il prit son portable pour lire l'heure : 21h36. Il alluma la télévision. Il devait la regarder pendant une heure encore.

_**Courage, ou tu finiras comme Bob mec**_, se dit-il en pensant à son vieil ami.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran, seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Encore une fois, la chaîne de Decaville en personne proposait un reportage sur les condamnés. Cette fois-ci, on suivait le parcours d'un certain Henry, un mec qui devait avoir la quarantaine, une famille à nourrir. Mais ça, Decaville s'en fichait. Henry avait regardé la télé durant une heure seulement en deux jours. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se laissa absorber par le reportage. On y voyait son jugement, joué d'avance, son attente sur la dalle, que l'on surnommait à présent les Dalles de la Faim, son chemin jusqu'aux sous-sols, mais ça s'arrêtait là. On ne montrait jamais les sous-sols. Jamais.

Après avoir regardé la télé, Mathieu l'éteignit et s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau. Wow, déjà plus de 500 commentaires, les internautes étaient vifs, ils devaient certainement attendre son pavé depuis un bon bout de temps.

Enfin, son téléphone se mit à sonner, appel entrant de Antoine D.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Ce sera tout pour le prologue, bon, je sais que la chute est moyenne mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. :( Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et moi je vous dis à Samedi prochain ! :) N'hésitez surtout pas à poster une petite review, j'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre !<p>

En attendant, prenez soin de vos tulipes !


	2. Chap 1 : L'arrestation

**Disclamer :** Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun des personnages figurant dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient, mis à part Didier Malouvre et les hommes en motif militaire.

Je ne gagne aucun argent avec cette fiction mais la connerie qu'elle est m'appartient quand même !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kalincka :** Yop ! Merci beaucoup ! Il faut dire que j'ai une imagination... débordante ! Bonne lecture à toi ! :D

**Deponia :** Salut ! Merci. Voici la suite. Je te rend ta strangulation. Bonne lecture. Produit. :p

**Jafaden :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^' Voilà ma réserve pour aujourd'hui ! J'suis pas une trèèèès grande fan mais j'aime bien Bengui, oui. Bonne lecture !

**JulietteDWR :** Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je dois t'avouer que je comprends pas vraiment ton message. Même si nos histoires se "ressemblent" (mais peu à mon goût), tu as ton style et moi le miens, en plus, ni toi, ni moi étions au courant de la fiction de l'autre, non ? J'espère que ça te perturbera pas trop ! Mais si tu lis ma fiction, bonne lecture ! Dans tous les cas, bonne continuation :)

**Yume resonnance :** Hello ! Oui, mon prologue ne m'a pas suffit pour m'expliquer correctement, et j'ai oublié que vous n'étiez pas forcément dans ma tête, donc que vous savez pas forcément ce que je sais. Ok, c'est bizarre à dire. :/ Je ne sais pas m'expliquer, mais en gros, j'espère que ce chapitre va aider un peu, je pense qu'il est plus descriptif en tous cas ! Bonne lecture !

**Ranne-Chan :** Hi ! Merci ! Je ne connais pas 1984, ni Orwell, mais je devrai m'instruire un peu plus moi. Justement, voici la suite ! :D Je sais que pour l'arrestation de Bob, j'ai pas vraiment géré, le chapitre 1 est un peu plus travaillé que le prologue, donc j'espère me rattraper. Merci encore et surtout bonne lecture !

Bon bah... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Enfin, son téléphone se mit à sonner, appel entrant de Antoine D.<p>

**«** _Allô, Mathieu ?_

- _Ouais, pourquoi tu m'appelles mec, ça va ?_

- _Oui, oui t'en fais pas. J'voulais juste te dire que Fanta nous invite à prendre une bière ou deux chez lui demain soir. Tu viendras ?_

- _Euh… Oui j'pense. Mais, pourquoi c'n'est pas lui qui m'appelle ?_

- _Bah… Il avait peur que tu l'envoies chier, comme vous êtes en froid en ce moment. Il tenait à ce que tu viennes. Après tout c'est l'occasion de revoir d'autres ex-collègues, non ?_

- _Pfff. Je viendrai, t'en fais pas. C'est pour quelle heure ?_

- _Vers 20h._

- _Ok… Au fait, mec ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _T'as trouvé un emploi ?_

- _Je te le dirai demain soir, pas le temps là tout de suite._

- _Tu te fou de ma gueule, t'as vraiment quelque chose à fai…_ ***BIP BIP BIP***_…re à 22h30 ? OH LE SALAUD._ **»**

Mathieu, un peu énervé, jeta son téléphone dans le canapé. Après quoi, il reporta son attention sur les commentaires de son statut. La plupart d'entre eux étaient réconfortants, du style :

_**S**alut Mathieu ! Maintenant, je pense que tu ne t'aies pas assez battu, toi et même les autres youtubers. Mais je vous comprends ! Vous restez mes idoles, au fond, et j'aimerai vous soutenir mais je ne sais pas comment… Je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire… L'autre dictateur va surement gagner. Et oui, je vais respecter ces règles, parce que ma famille a besoin de moi. Mais t'es un mec super, t'en fais pas !_

Leur famille. Mais lui, il n'avait pas de famille. Sauf si on considère que Wifi était son fils… Non. C'était un chaton, il avait juste besoin d'être nourri. C'est tout. Alors, était-il vraiment seul, maintenant ? Avant, il n'y avait pas de doute sa famille, c'était les autres youtubers. La meilleure famille du monde. La meilleure de toutes.

Les commentaires défilaient dans le reflet de l'écran des verres de ses lunettes. Mais un sortait du lot. Il était comme suit :

_**B**onjour ou bonsoir Mathieu. Je te considère juste comme un mec déchu. Mais toi et les autres vous ne vous battez même pas, vous vous laissez ranger comme des chaussettes. Je me demande où est passé le révolutionnaire qui désignait la télé comme un média dinosaure avec Antoine Daniel. Moi, je croyais en vous, et vous, vous vous laissez malmener par un mec en costard cravate ? J'y crois, moi. Alors, pourquoi pas vous ? Je pense que la seule manière de réagir c'est de se révolter, relever la tête et leur cracher à la figure. Bien qu'il ne reste plus que moi à la maison, pour garder mon fils, je ne respecterai pas leurs règles. Mon fils a besoin d'un père qui se bat. Pas d'un père qui se tait et porte juste son bracelet de TV. Je sais que mon commentaire passera inaperçu. Mais j'espère que tu le liras Mathieu. Parce que mon fils a besoin d'un meilleur monde pour grandir. Il n'a que 10 ans, il ne comprend pas encore._

Waw ? Il n'en revenait pas. Il y avait encore des gens qui y croyaient ! Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il y croyait ? Il n'aurait certainement pas su dire pourquoi, mais il se saisit immédiatement de son clavier, pour répondre à ce mec, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Didier. Didier Malouvre. C'était lui, qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. C'est peut-être ce qu'avait ressenti Bob, le jour où tout avait commencé, à Paris. Plus rien à perdre ? Alors on se bat quand même. Les mots fusaient dans sa boite crânienne. Par où commencer ? Bonsoir ? Merci ? J'y crois ? Il serra la mâchoire en essayant de se concentrer. Son talon venait s'écraser à terre répétitivement, prouvant son stress. Il ne savait vraiment pas par quel mot débuter. Il ferma ses paupières. Stop. Penser. Il les rouvrit, un feu dansant dans ses yeux. Aller, peu importe par quoi commencer, le reste serait le plus important.

_**B**onsoir, Didier. Déjà merci, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors je vais me battre pour toi et ton fils. Et pour tous les autres. Je suis sûr que mes anciens collègues seront du même avis que moi. Tu as raison. Et je suis certain que tu es un bon père. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu me donnes le nom de ton fils, que je sache à qui m'excuser, hormis toi, d'avoir agi un peu en retard. Merci encore._

Voilà. C'était un peu moche, comparé aux textes construits qu'il avait l'habitude de poster mais tant pis. Il reprit la souris de son ordinateur dans sa main droite, et cliqua sur "Envoyer". Étrangement, la page chargea. Son ordinateur était performant d'ordinaire. Et poster sur Facebook n'avait rien de difficile à charger. Une idée vint se loger dans l'esprit du jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

_**Oh non ! Oh non non non ! Putain de merde, pas tout de suite !**_, pensa-t-il, en panique.

La page, après avoir charger quelque secondes, affichait désormais un grand : **ERROR. Page inaccessible.**

Quoi ? Inaccessible ? N'importe quoi. C'était juste Decaville qui venait de racheter le réseau social. Ou simplement le supprimer en France. C'était injuste. Il s'apprêtait juste à répondre au mec qui l'avait résonné. Ce Didier… Didier comment déjà ? Malouvre ? Oui, ce Didier Malouvre ne saurait probablement jamais qu'il allait contribuer à la rébellion de Mathieu Sommet. D'ailleurs, Mathieu Sommet, parlons en. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et jura. Cette journée était officiellement de la merde. Il était temps d'aller se coucher pour lui.

* * *

><p>Mercredi 29 Avril 2016, 19h30.<p>

Mathieu sortit enfin de chez lui. Il commença à marcher, en direction de chez Fanta. Car non, Fanta n'habitait plus la Réunion. En fait, presque tous les anciens youtubers étaient venus s'installer sur Decaville. La ville oui. Enfin, disons Paris quoi. Même l'équipe Breut avait quitté son éternelle Bretagne pour s'engouffrer dans les méandres de la ville la plus atroce de France. Ah non, vous ne vous imaginez pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Vous pouvez oublier les belles maisons, ou les banlieues pavillonnaires qui la bordaient en 2014. Aujourd'hui, en 2016, elle a bien changé. Désormais, le sol n'est qu'une couche de poussière, et lorsqu'il pleut, car ô combien de fois il pleut sur Decaville, cette poussière se voit réduite en boue. Heureusement pour notre cher Mathieu, il a plu il y a quelques semaines seulement, et le sol est l'équilibre parfait entre poussière et boue : un sol meuble. En dehors du sol, les maisons aussi ont changés. Passant de grands bâtiments à petits ouvrages qu'une brise ferait presque choir. Et devinez ce qui trône en plein milieu des rues ? Vous n'avez pas d'idées ? Et bien les Dalles de la Faim. Parfaitement. Elles se situent en plein milieu, laissant sur leurs côtés des rangées de maisons, qui se tournent vers elles. Simplement pour que leurs habitants se rappellent qu'ils doivent respecter les nouvelles règles pour ne pas finir comme les occupants des dalles chaque fois qu'ils sortent de chez eux. Ainsi, alors que l'ancien présentateur de SLG se rend chez un ami à lui, il peut admirer à sa droite, des hommes, des femmes et parfois même des enfants, accrochés à ces dalles par des chaines. Souvent, la peau sur les os, parfois déjà morts. La plupart l'interpellent, réclamant juste une miette de pain. Mais… Le petit brun ne peut pas se le permettre. Il est surement déjà surveillé par Martin Decaville. Alors, l'homme au regard bleu tourne la tête vers les maisons et se jure qu'il n'est pas un monstre. Coiffé de son chapeau, le quasi-trentenaire arrive enfin devant la maison de celui qui reste, malgré les tensions, son ami.

Le petit aux yeux bleus sonne à la porte. Mais personne ne vient ouvrir. Il faut dire qu'il est en avance. Il sonne à nouveau, se penche contre la porte de bois et discerne un semblant de pleurs. Alors, inquiet, il s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte, son pack de bières à la main. Et il découvre, là, sur le canapé, Fanta, sa tête dégarnie entre ses mains.

**«** _Euh… Mec, ça ne va pas ?_ **»** demande-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Mathieu pose le pack de bières au sol, retire sa veste et son chapeau, qu'il pose soigneusement sur le porte-manteau de son ami, et il s'avance vers ce dernier. Une fois assez prêt, il s'assoit à ses côtés sur le canapé et remarque avec regret que son ancien collègue détient une photo de Bob, qu'il a posé sur la table basse. L'invité se saisit de l'image en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule du malheureux.

**«** _Mec… J'suis désolé_, dit-il, plus que sincère, _il me manque aussi. Mais, tu sais, il a réagi comme un roi, comme le Roi Lennon._

- _Il était mon meilleur ami, Mathieu. Si j'avais été à sa place, il serait venu m'aider… Et moi, je n'ai rien fait._ **»**

L'invité aux yeux bleus hocha la tête tandis que l'autre s'effondrait désormais dans ses bras.

**«** _J'aurai du l'aider ! Mais… Mais je n'ai rien fait, Mathieu ! Rien !_, hurla le chauve, tiraillé entre colère et regret.

- _Calme-toi…_, fit son ami d'une voix rassurante.

- _Je ne suis pas un bon ami._

- _Bien sûr que si, si ça avait été Antoine, je pense que je n'aurai rien su faire non plus. Mais c'est tombé sur Bob, ne t'en veux pas. T'y es pour rien._ **»**

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Mathieu serra Fanta dans ses bras, rien de gay, je vous assure. Son hôte se remit doucement à sourire et rangea la photo de Bob dans un tiroir de son bureau. C'est fou comme l'ancien présentateur de SLG était doué pour remonter le moral ! Ça devait faire une dizaine de minutes que le petit brun était arrivé et l'on sonna à la porte. Fanta s'empressa d'ouvrir, on ne pouvait pas lire sur son visage qu'il avait pleuré, il avait retrouvé le sourire. La team LinksTheSun entra, non pas sans montrer leur enthousiasme. "Madame Fanta" rentra peu après, et Mathieu apprit qu'elle était partit acheter quelques boissons à la dernière minute. Kriss de Minute Papillon, Le Fossoyeur de Film, Antoine Daniel, Benzaie et bientôt les frères Grenier firent leur entrée, non pas sans bonne humeur. La soirée débuta, comme toujours avec la famille YouTube, dans les rires. La petite troupe parlait de tout et de rien jusqu'à tomber sur le sujet, qui finalement les séparer tous un peu; Internet. Chacun ajoutait son petit commentaire quant à ce qu'il était devenu. Peu à peu, la discussion prit une tournure nostalgique, et Mathieu jugea que c'était le bon moment. Alors, il déclara, d'un ton sérieux :

**«** _Les mecs, qu'est-ce qu'on fou là à se plaindre alors qu'on pourrait tous les envoyer chier ? Il reste encore Twitter. On pourrait très bien faire appel à tous nos anciens abonnés et se révolter !_ **»**

Antoine lui adressa un regard désolé. Comme à un gosse qui ne peut pas avoir le jeu de ses rêves. Le petit brun avait horreur qu'on le regarde comme ça. Et encore plus quand c'était son meilleur ami. Il chercha le regard de quelqu'un d'autre, qui était d'accord avec lui. Il croisa alors celui d'Alexis. Ce dernier baissa les yeux en direction de son bracelet de TV. Mathieu comprit. L'ancien présentateur du Point Culture essayait de lui faire savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts. Pas assez équipés. Et il avait raison. La colère bouscula toute ses pensées en un quart de seconde et, dans un râle désespéré, l'homme aux yeux bleus tenta de s'arracher ce fichu bracelet. Ce fichu bijou qui le surveillait. Ce fichu gadget qui calculait les heures qu'il passait devant son écran de télé, celui qui prenait son pouls pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas simplement posé le bracelet sur le canapé de son appartement. Un gémissement plaintif suivi son râle coléreux; il s'était simplement fait mal et le bracelet était toujours en place sur son poignet. Il releva les yeux vers Alexis, son ami le regardait comme Antoine désormais. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête, et découvrit Frédéric, un peu désolé, mais un peu compréhensif. Il ne voulait pas qu'on soit désolé pour lui ! Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque, tout à coup, la porte de s'ouvrit, enfin, se brisa, laissant entrer une vingtaine d'hommes armés en motif militaire.

**«** _Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, messieurs !_ **»**

* * *

><p>Rebonjour ! J'espère que le Chapitre 1 vous a plu -comme la pluie lel- et que vous n'allez pas me tuer. S'il vous plaît ? ...<p>

Sur ce, moi je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! Sauf si je me foire et que je prends du retard, auquel cas vous seriez -exceptionnellement- autorisé(e)s à me tuer.

Je vous prie d'agréer, lecteurs, mes salutations distinguées. Et si vous n'en voulez pas, et bien tant pis pour moi ~


	3. Chap 2 : Faim

**Disclamer :** Avant toute chose, j'aimerai souligner le fait qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient, mis à part Didier Malouvre, Martin Decaville, les hommes en motif militaire et Hugo.

Je ne touche aucun argent grâce à cette fiction mais elle m'appartient quand même. Je tiens également à préciser que les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas ne sont pas responsables de la connerie qu'est cette fiction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ranne-Chan :** Yop ! Je suis ravie de te frustrer comme tu le fais sur moi avec tes fiction. Mouark ! Bonne lecture !

**Deponia :** Coucou (tu veux ma b... *headshot*) ! Et bien, je pense que tu faisais fausse route ! Alors ne m'écharpe paaaaaas s'il te plaît ! *position fœtale activée* En tous cas, bonne lecture à toi. Je t'éventre. Produit.

**Jafaden :** Salut ! Oh oui, enfin quelqu'un qui veut bien de mes salutations ! *saut de joie* C'est gentil de ta part de ne pas me tuer. :o Merci ? Facebook est mort, oui. Parce que Martin Decaville est un vilain méchant. :( Pourquoi terminer comme ça ? Mais pour vous faire du mal voyons. J'espère aussi que la suite te plaira (parce que je tiens à ma vie peut-être un peu). Sinon, ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'on peut répondre directement aux reviews (je répond comme ça aux reviews de mes fiction terminées) mais je trouve ça plus convivial de répondre sur le chapitre. Et puis, je sépare souvent l'intro du contenu du chapitr,e de façon à ce que les gens puissent zappé directement. ^^ Chalou et booooonne lecture !

**Leiizy :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai pris note de ta remarque et j'ai essayé d'être un peu plus lente concernant les événements. On verra si ça porte ses fruits ! :D Et surtout bonne lecture !

Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, seulement l'inspiration est un éternel va-et-vient (salut les pervers, bien ou bien ?!) On se retrouve en bas. Et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Une douleur affreuse occupait l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait froid dans le dos et il n'aurait su dire si ce n'était qu'un frisson ou autre chose. Le petit brun ouvrit ses yeux bleus. Il ne les ouvrit qu'à demi, pour cause, la lumière agressait ses iris. Il releva son buste, observant avec étonnement que ses poignets étaient fermement enchainés et que le pauvre homme se trouvait sur une Dalle de la Faim. Il grimaça à cette idée, puis s'y fit. Mathieu vint caler son dos contre l'un des poteaux qui occupaient les quatre angles droits de chaque Dalle. Il porta l'une de ses mains jusque derrière son crâne, avant de la ramener devant ses yeux : il avait saigné. L'homme aux yeux bleus observa les trois autres coins de la Dalle sur laquelle il se trouvait, à la recherche d'autres condamnés. En théorie, une Dalle pouvait retenir quatre individus. Il repéra rapidement une autre personne, au coin opposé. Celui qui se situait à sa droite était vide, et à sa gauche il put reconnaître David, le frère d'Alexis. Seulement, l'identité de la personne qui était parfaitement en face de lui, lui était encore inconnue. Sa tête lui tournait. Il se surprit à fermer ses paupières. Mais une voix le tira des bras de Morphée à temps :<p>

**«** _Hé, Mathieu ?!_ **»**

L'intéressé rouvrit les yeux, à la recherche de la source de cet appel. Il finit par comprendre que c'était David qui l'appelait. Il tourna la tête en sa direction, attendant la suite.

**«** _Ça va ?_ **»**

En guise de réponse, il hocha la tête et grogna vaguement. Il se souvint alors de la personne inconnue et, dans un élan de curiosité, tout en pointant la masse sombre de son doigt tout tremblant, il demanda :

**«** _C'est qui ?_

- _C'est Antoine. Enfin, je crois. Il n'y a que lui qui a assez de cheveux pour masquer son visage…_ **»**

Mathieu acquiesça avant de succomber au sommeil.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla, pour la seconde fois, l'ancien présentateur de SLG ressentit cette lourde douleur à l'arrière de sa tête. Il gémit au moment où il entreprit de relever cette dernière. L'effort fourni l'avait presque essoufflé. Cette fois, quand il chercha des yeux David, seule une paire de chaines était présente. Et en face de lui, la même chose. Il était donc seul sur cette Dalle désormais. Mais où étaient-ils passés ? La douleur l'empêchait d'être lucide. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains dans un nouveau râle. Quel jour était-il ? Quelle heure ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Un jour ? Quatre ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Tandis qu'il cherchait encore ses deux amis du regard, ses yeux vinrent se poser sur un passant, la quarantaine, les cheveux noirs. C'est aussi à ce moment que Mathieu comprit à quel point son estomac était vide, et sa gorge sèche. Il tenta de héler l'homme mais sa mâchoire ne lui obéit pas et sa langue pâteuse était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il grogna, à nouveau. Son ventre le torturait et, quand il vint placer ses bras autour de ce dernier, il constata avec effroi qu'il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Il abattit sa tête contre le poteau. Soudain, quelqu'un hurla son nom. Étrangement, la voix lui était familière mais son esprit fatigué ne put remettre une tête dessus. Alors, le petit brun se contenta de tourner la tête vers la source du bruit. Il provenait d'une autre Dalle. Celle juste à côté de la sienne. Un homme chauve l'appelait. Qui était-il ? Mathieu grimaça. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et ce, encore plus lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet homme avec certitude mais il comprit que c'était un ami. Dans un effort gargantuesque, il leva son bras enchainé et sourit. Mais bientôt, deux individus en motif militaire se saisirent de l'inconnu au crâne dégarni, non pas sans violence, et l'emmenèrent avec eux. L'ancien présentateur de SLG baissa la tête. Il devait se souvenir de ce mec. Il avait l'air important à ses yeux. Des larmes s'étaient échappées de ces derniers quand les hommes armés avaient frappés l'autre condamné.<p>

La journée passa lentement. Mathieu avait faim. Il avait soif. Et les passants semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire. Ils se contentaient d'éviter de croiser son regard bleu. C'est sur cette Dalle que le petit brun se souvint alors. De tout. Des vingt hommes qui étaient venus chez Fanta ce soir-là. De leur violence, de leurs mots. Les images défilaient désormais dans la boite crânienne du malheureux. D'Antoine qu'on tire par les cheveux, du calme d'Alexis lorsqu'on le menotte, des pleurs de Charlotte quand on la sépare de David, du regard paniqué de Benjamin, des jurons de Seb, de la contre-attaque de Kriss, des supplices de Fanta au moment où ils frappent sa bien-aimée et de lui, au milieu de tout ça, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Puis le vide. Il comprit. On l'avait surement assommé dans la semi-bataille. Son crâne le faisait tellement souffrir. Tellement. Il ferma les yeux et plongea sa tête entre ses mains rachitiques. Il serra la mâchoire. Un homme passa près de la Dalle. Les yeux de Mathieu s'illuminèrent d'une flamme d'espoir lorsqu'il réussit enfin à articuler :

**«** _Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! J'ai faim, j'ai soif…_ **»**

L'homme tourna sa tête vers l'ancien présentateur de SLG, le sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit de son sac un pain au chocolat. Il devait l'avoir acheter depuis quoi ? Cinq minutes ? Et il mordit à pleine dents dedans. Le visage du petit brun se décomposa. Après avoir finit sa viennoiserie, le passant, toujours souriant, se rapprocha du visage de Mathieu. Une fois assez prêt il déclara :

**«** _Si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a une raison, mon ami. Je ne finirai pas comme toi._ **»**

Enfin, l'homme au visage satisfait s'en alla, presque gambadant. Comme s'il avait pris plaisir à dévorer ce goûter devant le pauvre affamé qu'était devenu Mathieu Sommet. Les heures passèrent et l'enchaîné ne se remettait pas de ce que ses yeux venaient d'observer. D'ailleurs son estomac ne s'en remettait pas non plus, ce dernier ne grognait plus. Il hurlait de famine. C'est soir-là que le prisonnier comprit pourquoi on appelait ces dalles les Dalles de la Faim.

Après quoi, la nuit s'installa lentement sur Decaville.

* * *

><p>C'était le bon moment maintenant. La nuit était tombé et tout Decaville dormait même les occupants des Dalles de la Faim. Il devait agir. Ce serait cette nuit ou jamais. Sinon, il mourrait dans la journée qui suivrait. Il se leva et courut dans la rue où se trouvait la boulangerie, simplement armé d'un bout de bois trouvé un peu plus loin. Hugo atteint enfin la boutique. Il s'arrêta devant, hésitant. Devait-il vraiment piller ? C'était mal. Ses parents n'auraient pas accepté ça. D'ailleurs, personne de normalement constitué n'aurait accepté. Son ventre grogna. Au diable les personnes normalement constitués. Il avait faim, et ça, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il resserra sa prise autour du bâton. Il s'interrompit. Et si on le surprenait ? On l'arrêterait surement. Il irait sur les Dalles de la Faim et mourrait. Il songea quelques secondes seulement à ne rien faire à la vitre qu'il comptait briser un instant auparavant. De toute façon, soit il mourrait dans la rue, soit il mourrait sur une Dalle. Quoi que. Il n'avait qu'à pas se faire prendre après tout. Il brandit son arme et l'abattit sur la couche de verre qui se brisa en un clin d'œil. Hugo sourit et frappa à nouveau, de façon à pouvoir passer dans le trou sans se blesser de trop. Enfin, il enjamba le muret et fonça dans l'arrière-boutique de la boulangerie. Il prit des croissants qu'il mit dans un sac s'il volait, autant se servir du butin sur plusieurs jours. Enfin, il prit ses jambes à son cou en se jurant de recommencer autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.<p>

* * *

><p>Un bruit métallique réveilla Bob. Il quitta ce qui lui servait de lit et de se dressa sur ses deux jambes. En quelques pas, il atteint les barreaux de sa cellule, il en prit un dans chaque main. Il faisait sombre dans les souterrains de Decaville et seules quelques torches éclairaient le fameux Couloir. Celui où, d'un côté et de l'autre, on enfermait les condamnés, et qui possédait, tout au bout, une salle. La Salle des Tortures. Bob n'y était jamais allé. Et il savait pourquoi. Il avait été le premier homme enfermé dans une cellule. Et dans la Salle des Tortures, on forçait les condamnés à dénoncer d'autres hors-la-loi. Or, Bob n'avait personne à dénoncer. Le pyro-barbare se trouvait dans la cellule n°1. Il était seul.<p>

**_Pourquoi me laisse-t-on seul dans cette prison alors que dans la plupart des cellules, il y a deux à trois hors-la-loi ?_ **, pensait l'ancien youtuber.

Mais les pas qui se rapprochaient le tirèrent de ses pensées. Celui qu'on surnommait autrefois Roi Lennon redressa son buste, il voulait montrer qu'il n'était pas mort de l'intérieur. Trois hommes armés arrivèrent à hauteur de sa cellule, un quatrième homme non armé tenu par deux d'entre eux. Le premier homme, qui avait les mains libres, ouvrit la cellule qui se trouvait en face de celle de Bob et les deux autres hommes jetèrent le quadragénaire à l'intérieur dans un gémissement de douleur. Puis, les trois individus armés s'en allèrent. Bob patienta quelques instants avant de lâcher :

**«** _Hum… Salut mec._

- _Salut_, répondit une voix grave.

- _Ça va ?_, interrogea-t-il.

- _Oui, oui, merci. Et vous ?_

- _Euh. Ouais, je crois. Tu t'appelles comment ?_

- _Didier. Didier Malouvre. Et vous ?_

- _Bob. Bob Lennon._ **»**

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Bon, je sais, c'est court. Mais faut apprendre à apprécier les petites choses de la vie. Niark.<p>

C'est sur ce chapitre que je vous laisse. A la semaine prochaine, j'espère, je crois, lel.

Comme d'habitude vos reviews sont les bienvenues dans ma triste existence. :( #VictimeDeLaVie


	4. Chap 3 : Eau et croissants

**Disclamer :** Les seuls personnages de cette fiction m'appartenant sont Martin Decaville et ses hommes de main, Didier et Hugo.

Les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas ne sont en aucun cas responsables de la connerie qu'est cette fiction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**halowii'n :** Salut ! Je pense qu'il va te falloir comprendre par toi-même ! Niark ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi !

**Leiizy :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Tu sais, il vaut mieux être exigeant ! Je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvé mieux rythmé, il était plus travaillé. Et voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**Deponia :** Yop ! Merci. MOUAHAHA MATHIEU EST INCAPABLE DE RÉAGIR. T'as un coeur ? OH MON DIEU ! Sinon, bonne lecture ! Je t'explose. Produit.

**Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée d'avoir autant de retard mais ma connexion internet a lâché. JE REVIENS DE L'ENFER. Ma vie sociale a connu des heures sombres. J'ai vécu les pires semaines de mon existence. Internet est revenu Jeudi, dans la nuit. Mais au moins, je vous ai préparé des chapitres et j'en sortirai deux par semaine durant toutes les vacances. Je suis vraiment navrée. x_x En espérant que ce (gros) imprévu me sois pardonné, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Désespoir. Douleur. Faim. Désespoir. Douleur. Faim. Désespoir. Douleur. Faim.<p>

Il n'y croyait plus. Il avait mal. Il n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Voilà comment débutait sa deuxième journée sur cette Dalle. Horriblement. Il était réveillé mais il n'ouvrait même pas les yeux. Pourquoi les ouvrir après tout ? Pour que les passants prennent pitié ? Désespoir : il n'y croyait plus. Oh bien sûr qu'ils avaient pitié, bien sûr qu'ils voudraient le nourrir. Mais la peur les faisait tous renoncer. La peur de quoi ? Douleur : il avait mal. Ils ne voulaient pas être blessés comme lui. Le pauvre Mathieu ne demandait pourtant pas qu'on le sorte de cet enfer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient bien pu faire contre le malheur qui s'était abattu sur lui ? Faim : il n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Un bout de pain et un verre d'eau auraient suffit. Mais par ces temps, même aider son prochain était devenu dangereux, et le danger, on l'évite. Mathieu le savait. Il l'avait lui-même évité le soir même de son arrestation. Comme quoi, la roue tourne. Là, elle l'avait littéralement écrasé. Soudain, des pas retentirent près de lui.

_**C'est normal**_, se dit l'affamé, _**je suis en pleine rue.**_

Cependant, ces mêmes pas se firent plus fermes lorsque leur géniteur vint jusque sur la Dalle en béton, quittant le sol boueux. Là, une lueur d'espoir s'illumina dans l'esprit affligé du dénommé Sommet. Mais il ne daigna pas ouvrir ses paupières : et si ce n'était qu'un homme pressé qui osait couper la rue par la Dalle ? Mathieu avait choisit de ne plus se faire de faux espoir comme la veille. Ainsi, il préférait ne même plus songer qu'on l'aiderait.

**«** _Monsieur ?_ **»**

C'était une voix d'enfant. Un enfant ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant viendrait foutre sur une Dalle ? Quelle sorte de parents laisserait faire cela ?

**«** _Monsieur, vous êtes encore vivant ?_ **»**

La voix était plus insistante. Comme un supplice. Ce n'était même pas une question. C'était une once d'espoir. Mais l'homme aux yeux bleus ne put esquisser le moindre geste. Ses chaines étaient lourdes, beaucoup plus lourdes que le premier jour. Alors, il se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Là, au dessus de son corps malmené se tenait un gamin. Mathieu lui donnait 12 ans maximum. Il avait les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs de jais. Il portait un sac beige qui sentait bon la nourriture. La nourri-quoi ?! A présent, l'eau montait à la bouche du condamné et dans ses yeux s'était invitée une lueur suppliante.

**«** _J'ai cru que vous étiez mort Monsieur ! J'ai eu peur._ **»**

"Monsieur" ? Depuis quand s'appelait-il "Monsieur" ? Jamais un enfant ne l'avait nommé ainsi. Il n'était pas prof tout de même !

Le gosse aux yeux verts s'agenouilla près de l'adulte brun. Il posa son sac au sol et en sortit une bouteille d'eau de 50cl. Il en ôta le bouchon et pressa la bouteille contre les lèvres de l'affamé. Ses dernières autrefois closes, s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer le liquide transparent. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de se sentir aider, soutenu ! Et le petit ne s'arrêta pas là ! De son sac toujours, il sortit un croissant qu'il déposa dans la main rachitique du "Monsieur". L'affamé dévora la viennoiserie et remercia l'enfant d'un hochement de tête combiné d'un sourire.

**«** _Quel est votre nom Monsieur ?_, s'enquit le plus jeune.

-_ Appelle-moi Mathieu, petit. Et toi ?_

- _Je suis Hugo. Vous êtes déjà allé au tribunal ?_

- _Non, pas encore._ **»**

Un silence gênant s'en suivit.

**«** _Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?_, reprit l'enfant.

- _Je ne sais plus. Et, arrête de me vouvoyer, s'il te plait._

-_ Ok, Mathieu._ **»**

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en va pas, maintenant ? Il est idiot ou il souhaite sa propre mort ?**_

**«** _Dis, Mathieu… Je peux rester avec toi ?_

- _Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas de maison ? C'est dangereux avec moi._

- _Mon père s'est fait arrêter dans la semaine. Ma mère est morte à mes 4 ans. Je n'avais que lui… Les militaires m'ont foutu dehors en disant qu'un enfant de hors-la-loi ne mérite que la rue. J'ai volé ces croissants parce que j'avais faim. Mais j'ai peur, pour la suite…_ **»**

Un sourire triste parcouru le visage de Mathieu.

**«** _Je suis désolé Hugo. Vraiment. Mais, je vais forcément aller au tribunal, et si tu veux mon avis, je ne gagnerais pas ma liberté…_ **»**

Le petit semblait déçu. Puis, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son nouvel ami.

**«** _Je promets de t'apporter un croissant et de l'eau chaque jour qui précédera ton emprisonnement, et ce n'est rien si tu ne reviens pas. Mon père disait que tu étais quelqu'un de bien._

-_ Attends. Ton père me connaissait ?_

-_ Et bien…_ **»**

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Lâchez-moi bande de sac à merde !_ **»**

Des rires. Moqueurs évidemment. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de rires. Vraiment pas. C'était insupportable. Et dire que si ses poignets n'étaient pas liés, il pourrait aisément envoyer ces deux militaires voler un peu plus loin. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non. Antoine Daniel, autrefois surnommé le Boss Final des Internets était là, dans le Couloir, menotte aux poignets. Les pas de ses geôliers et ses propres pas résonnant sous cette ville qu'il n'avait jamais considérée sienne. Parce que, ce jour-là, Bob avait eu raison : ils n'étaient pas decavillois mais parisiens.

Enfin, les deux hommes en motif militaire stoppèrent la marche. L'un ouvrit la porte d'une des cellules tandis que le deuxième ôta les menottes de l'homme à la crinière brune avant de le pousser à l'intérieur de ce qui était désormais sa prison. Antoine chuta et se retrouva assis, juste derrière les barreaux.

**«** _Ils ne tarderont pas à t'y emmener._ **»** déclara l'un de ses geôliers en pointant du doigt la porte métallique qui terminait le Couloir.

Puis, les deux hommes de main s'en allèrent comme si de rien n'était. Comme si il était normal d'enfermer des gens sans aucunes réelles raisons. L'ancien présentateur de What The Cut !? sentit soudain une légère pression sur son épaule gauche, il se retourna, pris de panique. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé en quelques fractions de secondes, ce n'était pas un quelconque assassin qui se tenait devant lui, sa main sur son épaule. Non. Ce n'était qu'un simple pyro-barbare, les yeux humidifiés par des larmes de joie ? de peur ? d'incrédulité ?

**«** _Bob…_, murmura le chevelu.

- _Antoine, qu'est-ce que tu fous là vieux ?_

- _Je… Je te raconterai, ça va toi ?_ **»**

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je suis coupable de trahison._

-_ Vous étiez youtuber, me semble-t-il._

- _Exact. Comment pourrais-je le nier ?_

- _C'est un crime._

- _Mais depuis quand ?!_

-_ Monsieur Breut, cessez de contester. Vous étiez youtuber et aujourd'hui c'est un crime._

- _Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je travaille sur un de vos projets, monsieur Decaville, n'est-ce pas la preuve que j'ai renoncé à mon ancienne profession ?_

- _Vous travaillez sur un de mes projets ?_

- _Oui ! Mes frères également. Ils m'ont aidé, bien que ce ne soit pas leur métier._

- _Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous faire reconduire sur une Dalle. Pour l'instant, il me faut reconsidérer mon jugement._

- _Merci bien !_ **»**

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Je te présente Didier, Antoine_, lâcha Bob.

- _Bonjour monsieur_, s'enquit le premier.

- _Salut mec !_ **»**

Voilà bien une demi-heure que les deux anciens youtubers discutaient. Bob prenait des nouvelles d'absolument tout le monde. Voir même des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Antoine perçut bien le fait que Bob voyait son emprisonnement comme l'occasion de combler sa solitude. Il avait dû lui expliquer qu'il s'était fait emprisonner parce qu'il était youtuber autrefois. Ça et le fait qu'il n'ai jamais réellement regarder la télévision. De toute façon, il n'y passait jamais rien de passionnant…

Le chevelu apprit vite à faire connaissance avec ce fameux Didier. Il avait l'air sympa. Mais quelque chose le tracassait. Antoine était très fort pour percevoir les émotions et rien qu'à entendre ce que disait cet homme, il sentait bien qu'il avait dû laisser quelque chose de cher à ses yeux avant son arrestation. Il aurait aimé lui demander quoi, mais c'était bien trop tôt ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Monsieur Sommet, c'est l'heure._ **»**

C'est tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Puis, ils l'avaient emmené. Le petit brun se souvenait encore de la tête d'Hugo, caché dans la foule des passants, lorsqu'il avait vu le jeune homme se faire trimbaler comme un objet par les militaires. Mathieu aurait aimé se débattre, prouver qu'il était bien vivant, prêt à en découdre, mais son corps était bien trop faible et la seule chose qui s'échappait de lui était des râles de douleur, de fatigue. Enfin, ses bourreaux atteignirent une double-porte immense. Le triple d'un homme normal en hauteur, le quadruple de Mathieu. Enfin, il se trouvait au Tribunal.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Encore une fois désolée, je vous assure que je me suis tellement ennuyer sans Internet que j'ai un paquet de chapitres déjà prêts ! Je vous sers le suivant en début de semaine prochaine, promis. Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler dans les reviews, je peux comprendre. :')<strong>

**Merci à vous.**


	5. Chap 4 : Tortures

**Disclamer :** Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun des personnages figurant dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient mis à part les hommes de main de Martin Decaville, Martin Decaville lui-même (et ouais ma gueule), Hugo et Didier.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Deponia :** Salut ! DÉSOLÉE OUIN ! Ouf alors ! :') Bah en fait Martin Decaville est tellement un putain de narcissique qu'il pense être le seul apte à juger en gros (en très gros). Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Je te séquestre. Produit.

**halowii'n :** Yop ! Je tiens à préciser que je viens de remarquer le jeu de mot de ton pseudo. Voilà. Ne juge pas Alexis trop vite mouark ! Il est stratège et peut-être bienveillant ? ;) Maintenant, je le sais. Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Bon bah bonne lecture à toi alors ! :p

**Jafaden :** Salut ! Et bien, "******** de ********** de ********* à ta ******** de *************" me semble approprié ! x) Déteste-moi niark ! :D Bonne lecture en tous cas ! love~

**SunWings :** Coucou ! Merci de votre compréhension omg. x_x Merci énormément :) Bonne lecture alors !

**Leiizy :** Hi ! NON RATÉ ! Merci, et voilà la suite alors bonne lecture à toi ! :D

**Harmonie :** Salutations (ah ok). Hugo n'est pas au bout de ses surprises tu vas voir ! mouahahaha ! Ouais, une ville un peu pourrie quand même... Attends la suite est pire ! :] La fille qui a réussi à rêver de... tu ne veux pas savoir. Bonne lecture !

** .3 :** Hello ! Merci, j'suis contente que ça plaise ! x) On verra bien si ils s'en sortent ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi !

**Et voilà, je vous sers la suite, j'aurais du poster hier mais j'ai complètement oublié. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Attendez, vous faites quoi là ? OH PUTAIN DITES LUI D'ARRÊTEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT BORDEL !_ **»**

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à Antoine derrière cette porte, putain ?!**_

**«** _Bob, arrête de te tracasser autant…_, conseilla Didier.

- _C'est mon ami ! Et ils le torturent !_ **»**

Au début, au tout début, c'était juste un mec qui avait du talent aux yeux de Bob. Puis, au fil des années, il était devenu un mec pour qui il avait de l'admiration, puis du respect par la suite. Et puis il était devenu une connaissance, puis une bonne connaissance, un ami, un bon ami, un grand ami, un mec aussi étrange que lui, un gars complètement fou avec un talent énorme. Mais avant tout, il était un super ami. Avant même d'être un grand youtuber, c'était un super ami. Avant d'être un collègue, il était un super ami. Antoine ou le gars qui comprenait quand ça allait bien et quand ça allait moins.

Bob se rappelait encore du jour où rien qu'à travers l'écran, Antoine avait compris. Bob l'avait en conférence Skype. Ils rigolaient et là, Bob s'est arrêté de rire. Mais il souriait ! Il se forçait ! Et puis Antoine avait aussi arrêté de rire et avait regardé son écran. Puis, il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Bob, confus niait tout. Après quelques argumentation, Antoine avait convint le Roi Lennon à avouer qu'il venait de perdre son père. Même Fanta n'avait rien remarqué. Le présentateur de What The Cut !? l'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Alors entendre ce même super ami se faire torturer sans rien pouvoir faire, c'était le torturer aussi.

Soudain, un des deux hommes qui étaient avec Antoine dans la Salle des Tortures ressortit. Il s'élança aussitôt dans le Couloir, visiblement pressé. La porte était restée entre-ouverte. De sa cellule, Bob pouvait forcément voir son ami ! Oui, à sa gauche, et sans même poser les yeux dans l'ouverture de la porte, il savait qu'un corps se mouvait. Bob hésita : regarder dans quel état était Antoine, quitte à se faire du mal ou renoncer, et laisser son imagination travailler. Tant pis ! Il tourna la tête en direction de l'ouverture. Antoine, accroché sur une énorme chaise métallique, comme une chaise électrique suppliait l'autre homme de tout arrêter. Ses poignets étaient fixés aux accoudoirs par des espèces de menottes. L'homme en motif militaire qui était resté aux côtés d'Antoine s'approcha de lui, puis lui fit une piqûre, ceci fait Antoine hurla :

**«** _Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné ? Répondez ! S'il vous plaît, répondez !_

- _Du calme, brosse à chiotte, je t'ai juste anesthésié le bras._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _C'est une surprise._ **»**

L'ancien présentateur de What The Cut !? paniqua à nouveau. Bob aurait tellement voulu l'aider. Il se jeta contre les barreaux de sa cellule une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Mais le deuxième individu en motif militaire revint, un scalpel et une salière en main. Cette fois-ci, au désespoir de Bob, l'homme referma correctement la porte.

Cris. Supplices. Incompréhension. L'Enfer.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Cassez-lui la gueule les mecs !_ **»**

Hugo courrait depuis au moins cinq minutes. Comment s'était-il fourré là-dedans déjà ? Ah oui ! Avoir de la nourriture et se défendre quand on vous racket n'est pas vraiment récompenser à Decaville. Ils étaient quatre. Trois à courir, un à rien branler. Ils devaient avoir environ 12 ans. Mais Hugo était rapide. Mais Hugo n'était pas endurant. Mais Hugo avait peur. Si peur, qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait au point il fonça sur un homme et il chuta à ses pieds.

**«** _Ça va, petit ?_

- _Oui, oui. Pardon M'sieur !_ **»**

Hugo releva la tête vers l'inconnu. Il portait un jean, un t-shirt noir Metallica, visage rond, yeux brun, un peu barbu et les cheveux mi-longs ondulés. Oh…

**«** _Euh… V-Vous êtes bi-b-bien…_, balbutia le gosse.

- _Qui suis-je ?_

- _L-Links ?_ **»**

Rire. L'enfant aux yeux verts était gêné. Il s'était trompé ? Pourtant… C'était son portait craché. L'homme se remit de ses émotions et posa un regard amusé sur Hugo.

**«** _Oui, c'est moi. Enfin, c'était._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que "c'était" ?_, demanda l'enfant.

- _Puisque… Tu sais c'est interdit maintenant._

- _Et alors ?_

- _Laisse tomber, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Tu es tout seul ? Où sont tes parents ?_

- _Et bien…_ **»**

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?!_ **»** lança-t-il.

L'individu qui se dressait devant lui ne répondit pas.

Oui, il se foutait de sa gueule.

**«** _Wow. Ok. Vous m'accusez d'avoir trahi mon pays parce que je faisais des vidéos sur le net avant même que vous débarquiez ?! Haha, j'arrive même pas à y croire. Vous devez vraiment vous sentir menacé par moi pour trouver de tels prétextes !_

- _Vous n'êtes pas accusé uniquement pour cela, Monsieur Sommet._

- _Ah oui ? Quoi d'autre ?_

- _La semaine dernière, vous n'avez regardé la télévision que 2h50 au lieu des 3h réglementaires._ **»**

Il éclata de rire. Oui, il riait aux éclats. Comment pouvait-il y croire ? C'était… absurde ?

**«** _Ok, ok. Mettons que j'avais une urgence, bien que je connaisse la réponse : Je me suis ouvert le doigt, j'ai du me soigner, et quand je suis revenu il était minuit, donc on passait au jour suivant. Ça compte ?_

- _Bien sûr que oui !_ **»**

Il explosa à nouveau de rire. La folie peut-être ? Mathieu avait compris qu'il était de toute façon condamné à l'instant même où lui avait annoncé pour quoi il était accusé. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

**«** _En fait, je vais être emprisonné parce que j'étais youtuber, et que j'ai oublié de regarder la télé pendant 10 minutes_.

- _Il n'y a pas que ça ! Il y a peu, j'ai racheté Facebook pour le supprimer en France. Et avant ceci, j'ai consulté les profils de vos amis et le votre. Vous m'avez insulté de, je cite, "fou" !_ **»**

Les personnes présentes firent mine d'être choquées. Mathieu sourit, faussement évidemment, avant de déclarer d'un ton moqueur :

**«** _Quand j'avais une dizaine d'années on disait souvent "la vérité blesse". Merci pour cette démonstration, Monsieur._ **»**

Ceci dit, Martin Decaville ordonna qu'on jette le dénommé Sommet en prison. Ainsi, quatre hommes s'emparèrent du corps fautif de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Ils le trainèrent jusque dans les sous-sols de Decaville. Ça devait faire une demi-heure d'ailleurs qu'ils y étaient. Le fait que tout le Couloir se ressemble troubla Mathieu. Il plaint secrètement ses geôliers puisque ces derniers étaient obligés de le porter : l'ancien présentateur de SLG était incapable de marcher. Enfin, ils le déposèrent au sol. Ayant les yeux mi-clos, le petit brun aux yeux bleus ne put percevoir que les bruits environnants. Des cris au loin, des supplices parfois, des pleurs plus près puis il reconnut le grincement d'une porte avant qu'on le propulse violemment dans une cellule. Le grincement à nouveau. Et plus rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, je vous balance la suite demain ou Samedi, je verrai bien ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites-moi tout ça dans les reviews ! ;)<strong>

**Sur ce, je m'en vais me regarder des tonnes de SLG, WTC, PC, etc etc...**


	6. Chap 5 : Mémoire

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages présents dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient mis à part Franck et son "ami" et Patrick, qu'on ne fait que citer.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Deponia :** Coucou ! Oui, j'sais la rencontre entre Hugo et Links est un peu (très) improbable. ^^' En écrivant la torture de l'extérieur, je ne pensais qu'au flashback, et aussi au fait que je ne suis pas très bonne en ce qui concerne décrire la douleur etc. . Tu verras bien ce qu'il va advenir du bras d'Antoine niark niark niark ! Dans tous les cas, merci énormément et bonne lecture ! Je te frappe. Produit.

**Rain Igami :** Salut à toi ! La torture, c'est le meilleur MOUAHAHAHA. :D Voilà la suiiiiite ! Bisous amical (et non baveux). Bonne lecture ! :D

**SunWings :** Yotokiiiiii ! D: (wtf?!) Peut-être que c'est cela, peut-être que cela ne l'est pas... Et bien, voilà la suite, c'est cadeau ! ;) Bonne lecture à toi !

**Elena Carreira :** Hahaha Decaville est gentil, non ? :') Ravie d'apprendre que tu aimes voir des gens souffrir... fuit tel un pokémon sauvage* En vérité, ta review m'a touché (*touche* c toa le lou leul) et je suis gênée mais merci infiniment, c'est sympa, vraiment. :s C'était la réponse un peu nulle de Produit, cordialement. Bonne lecture à toi (et tes poissons rouges) !

**Jafaden :** Yop ! Merci énormément, c'est vraiment gentil. :') Je sais que mes chapitre sont courts (comme ma b... planète) d'ailleurs celui-là est le plus court jusque là (pas du tout pour te faire chier mdr). Mais, je suis plus à l'aise quand j'écrit (très) petit à (très) petit... Désolée pour ça, sur ce, bonne lecture ! *saute d'un trampoline avec un éléphant*

* * *

><p>Il tremblait. Il ne souffrait pas. Mais il avait peur. Ses bourreaux, après lui avoir anesthésié le bras, lui avaient dépecé une partie de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre. Il avait crié. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas mal. Il pleurait, maintenant. Il suppliait. Mais rien ni personne ne lui avait promis qu'il s'en sortirait vivant. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Qu'allaient-ils lui faire subir ? La peur au ventre, Antoine osa enfin demander :<p>

**«** _Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire après ?_ **»**

Le moins gradé des deux hommes, celui qui était partit un instant, éclata de rire. S'en suivit le rire du second, qui avait des yeux bleus.

**«** _Tu n'voudrais même pas savoir_, finit par promettre celui qui lui avait dépecé une petite partie du bras.

- _Tu sais, nous n'attendons qu'une chose pour arrêter…_, ajouta le plus gradé.

- _Quoi donc ?! Dites-moi !_, la réponse d'Antoine sonna tel un supplice.

- _Donne-nous un nom. Un hors-la-loi. Juste un et tu pourras t'en aller._ **» **l'homme avait pris un air sérieux, presque menaçant.

Un nom ? Pour qu'ils lui fassent subir les mêmes choses qu'à lui ? Jamais il ne pourrait trahir un ami. Non. Jamais. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il posa son regard brun dans celui de l'homme aux yeux bleus avant de faire non de la tête, cette fois sans cette peur qui le trahissait si souvent.

**«** _Parfait. Dans ce cas attendons encore une à deux minutes. L'anesthésiant aura bientôt cessé d'agir et là, tu seras probablement plus coopératif._

- _Franck, rassure-moi, je pourrais quand même lui verser le sel hein ?_

- _Oui, évidemment. Les ordres étaient : anesthésie du bras, on lui arrache un bout de peau, on attend que l'anesthésiant cesse de faire effet, et là, direct le sel. Comme ça, la douleur n'est pas progressive mais immédiate ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est Patrick qui gère les tortures quand même !_ **»**

Antoine frémit. C'est ce qu'il l'attendait donc ? Une douleur "immédiate" ?

_**Tant pis, j'encaisserai. Je ne peux pas dénoncer quelqu'un, je ne trahirai personne.**_

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Je crois que c'est Mathieu._

- _Il est petit ?_

- _Oui._

- _Il est brun ?_

- _Oui._

- _Il a les yeux bleus ?_

- _Je ne sais pas, il les ferme._

- _Bah appelle-le._

- _MATHIEU ?!_

- _MAIS NE CRIE PAS COMME ÇA._

- _Ok, ok. MATH-…_

- _François arrête de crier !_

- _Bah t'es marrant toi, il faut bien qu'il m'entende !_

- _N'importe quoi ! Mathieu ?! Oh ! Le Hobbit ?!_

- _LE NAIN ?!_

- _FRANÇOIS BORDEL._ **»**

Oui, il les entendait. Il percevait même cette joie dans leur voix. Mais il ne savait plus qui ils étaient. A qui appartenaient dont les voix qui le hélait ? Mathieu se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître beaucoup de choses. De gens. Comme cet homme chauve, lorsqu'il était sur la Dalle. C'était un ami, ça, c'était clair dans sa tête. Mais lequel de ses amis ? Alors là… Trou de mémoire. Une douleur accabla soudain son épaule droite.

**«** _Mais t'es stupide ! Je t'ai dit de lancer un caillou pas une pierre !_

- _Oui bah… Oh, regarde il bouge, tu vois, une pierre c'est beaucoup plus efficace !_ **»**

Mathieu redressa son buste. Il vint rapidement se caler contre le mur, assis à terre. Il posa ensuite son regard sur les dites "voix". Dans la cellule d'en face, numérotée 17, se trouvait un homme fin, barbu, brun, les yeux bruns. Il se trouvait debout et semblait attendre quelque chose de la part de Mathieu.

**«** _Alors, il va bien ? Moi j'vois rien, c'est chiant._ **»**

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. La seconde voix, toute aussi familière que la première, provenait de la cellule voisine à la sienne. En conséquent, il ne pouvait mettre un visage dessus. L'homme barbu lui sourit, un peu tristement. Sourire que l'ancien présentateur de SLG lui rendit.

**«** _Ça va, mec ?_ **»**

Il hocha la tête. Incapable de parler. Le barbu tourna la tête en direction de l'autre voix, en déclarant :

**«** _On dirait qu'il sait pas qui je suis. C'est chaud._

- _Et bien rappelle-le lui !_, s'enquit la seconde voix.

- _Ok, ok. Pas besoin de t'énerver parce que tu n'peux pas le voir, toi_, le barbu se tourna à nouveau vers Mathieu. _Moi c'est François. François Theurel allias Le Fossoyeur de Films. Tu te souviens de moi ?_ **»**

Il ferma les yeux, prit sa tête entre ses mains puis hocha la tête. Oui, comment l'oublier ? C'était lui qui ramener toujours le plus de bière. Un sourire discret vint trôner sur le visage fatigué du petit brun. François lui sourit en retour. Puis, après un léger coup d'œil en direction de l'autre voix, il déclara :

**«** _Il y a Kriss à côté de ta cellule. Tu sais, Kriss de Minute Papillon !_ **»**

Mathieu réfléchit. Oui, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Un mal de crâne ralentit sa réflexion, puis lui vint à l'esprit le visage souriant de son ami, aux cheveux oranges. Oui, il se souvenait. D'un mouvement de tête, il apprit à François qu'il se rappelait de Kriss. Le barbu lui sourit. Il avait l'air heureux, presque soulagé de le retrouver.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Alors, Monsieur Daniel, on a pas l'air serein. L'anesthésiant ne fait plus effet ? T'as bobo ?_

- _Oh ! Je peux verser le sel maintenant ?_ **»**

Oh les enflures. Dire qu'il se trahissait lui-même. Il avait prévu de ne pas montrer sa douleur une fois qu'il y goûterait. Mais ceci lui était impossible, il souffrait comme un fou.

Le moins gradé des deux hommes s'approcha le lui, une salière à la main.

**«** _Un peu de sel Monsieur Daniel ?_ **»** dit-il, en souriant.

_**Non, connard**_, pensa le chevelu.

**«** _Je te rappelle qu'un nom suffirait à t'épargner, Boss Final des Internets._

- _Même pas en rêve._ **»**

L'autre renversa la salière au dessus de sa peau à vif.

Douleur, cris, pleurs et suppliques s'en suivirent. Mais c'est probablement l'impuissance qui trônait dans l'esprit souffrant d'Antoine Daniel au moment où la particule blanche entra en contact avec la blessure fraîchement servie de son bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je suis en train de peaufiner le chapitre suivant, vous l'aurez probablement Samedi. :) Désolée si ce chapitre est extrêmement court, c'est le plus court jusque là en fait, mais je vous rassure : les prochains ne seront pas aussi petits.<strong>

**Sur ce, au revoir et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review.**

**Mot de la fin : Bougie.**


	7. Chap 6 : La proposition

**Disclamer :** Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent dans ce chapitre sont Hugo, Martin Decaville et ses hommes de main (Patrick, Franck et Olivier). Je tiens à préciser que les personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas ne sont, en conséquent, pas responsable de la connerie qu'est cette fiction. #lol

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Elena Carreira :** Salut à toi ! *prend feu mais ne ressent rien car c'est la descendante de Daenerys Targaryen* Interdiction de manger Mathieu avant la fin ! :( Oui, Kriss et François sont sympatoches ! (en réalité, ce mot n'existe pas) Par contre, je voudrai pas faire preuve de fausse modestie mais je n'pense pas que j'écrive bien les tortures. x_x Sinon, Martin Decaville ? Haha. Même moi j'le comprends pas tu sais... Des bisous (amicaux), des tartes aux pommes et à la prochaine ! Produit.

PS : En effet mon avis sur Divergente est très trèèèèèèèèèèèèès néga-*hum hum* neutre. T-Très neutre. Bonne lecture !

**Rain Igami :** Yo ! C'est vrai que la stupidité, c'est plutôt comique. :D Merci beaucoup. *esquive son bisou baveux comme Pikachu le lui a apprit* Bonne lecture dans tous les cas !

**SunWings :** Bwark ! (ceci signifie "bonjour") Le pire c'est que quand j'ai lu t'as review j'étais trop deg que t'es trouvé. :'( Bon bah bonne lecture alors ! ^^

**Deponia :** Coucou ! Merci, c'est sympa. ^^ Bah en fait si t'as bien suivi, Mathieu s'est pris un coup sur la tête lors de l'arrestation, et je sais que c'est pas évident à comprendre parce que je suis pas douée pour le faire comprendre, mais ça a de légères séquelles. Sinon ma première réaction devant ton conseil a été : "Putain j'suis une merde", puis "En fait c'est vrai.", puis "Oh bordel je sais !", puis "Faut que je réécrive tout le chapitre 6" et enfin "Azy j'vais tout défoncer ma gueule !".

Bon, après c'est vrai que je suis en 3ème et on nous demande pas souvent une rédaction sur la torture, en conséquent j'ai pas d'entrainement concret. En tous cas, ton conseil m'a été d'or puisque j'ai choisis une autre suite du coup (que tu vas découvrir dans peu de temps niark). Après, il faut savoir que de toute façon, les bourreaux du chapitre 5, je les avais créé comme deux débiles, concrètement. Mais je reconnais que ton paragraphe (quand j'l'ai vu j'me suis dit "ptn c'est badass") m'a donné de bonnes idées pour la suite et je pense le consulter, tu me diras ce que ça dit. ^^ Sur ce, merci et surtout bonne lecture ! Je t'enterre. Produit.

**Jafaden :** Hello ! LES BOUGIES C'EST TRÈS DRÔLES, OK ?! Non j'déconne en fait j'ai extrêmement peur du feu. :') J'admets m'être tapé une barre en écrivant le retour de François et Kriss ! Fanfan me fait penser à Bambi... qui est un faon... Enfin voilà quoi. J'suis très cultivée. Mais le sel, c'est la vie mon amie ! OH NON PAS DE MOUSTIQUES ! *écrase* Bonne lecture à toi ! (sans les moustiques, évidemment)

**Bon, j'ai du réécrire ce chapitre, il devait sortir plus tôt dans la journée. En fait, la review de Deponia m'a donné une toute autre idée pour améliorer certains points (LA TORTURE BOUAHAHA) sans trop quitter l'histoire. Et comme j'écris au jour, le jour (à la semaine, la semaine plutôt) et ben j'ai complètement modifier le chapitre 6 (celui-là quoi) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Samedi 2 Mai 2016, 12h08, domicile Breut.<p>

**«** _Au fait, Hugo, tu n'as pas de Bracelet de TV ?_, lui demanda soudainement Jérémy, assis à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- _Euh, bah en fait quand les gardes m'ont jeté de chez moi, je l'ai cassé._

- _Ah, d'accord._ **»**

Et voilà qu'Hugo se retrouvait chez LinksTheSun. Il y avait même dormi ! Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à quel point il était chanceux dans son malheur. D'abord Mathieu Sommet, après les Breut. D'ailleurs les bretons l'avaient super bien accueilli. Dans le secret, certes, mais ça ne changeait rien à leur hospitalité. Il se sentait comme chez lui. Alexis était un peu distant car il avait du travail, mais Hugo savait pertinemment que c'était un type cool. David et Charlotte se séparaient rarement, et le peu de fois où s'était arrivé, le petit aux yeux verts avait compris qu'ils le vivaient tous les deux très mal. Oui, cinq minutes pour aller faire les courses quand on est amoureux, c'est énorme. Et puis, il y avait Jérémy. C'était probablement avec lui qu'Hugo avait le plus parlé depuis son arrivée. Si bien que le blond aux yeux bleus lui avait conté toute leur histoire sans jamais omettre le fait que sans Alexis, ils seraient déjà en prison. En fait, Alexis était très doué dans le maniement des paroles depuis toujours. Mais bon, en attendant, lui et Jérémy étaient les seuls à travailler. Le plus vieux sur le projet de Decaville et le second en tant que caissier dans un supermarché minable.

Soudain, Alexis débarqua, il avait l'air soulagé. Il s'affala sur le canapé en déclarant :

**«** _J'ai enfin fini son putain de projet !_ **»**

Aussitôt, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro. Tandis que son appareil appelait, il intima à son frère et Hugo le silence. Après quelques sonneries, on avait décroché de l'autre bout du fil.

**«** _Allô ?_, fit une voix tout droit sortie du téléphone d'Alexis.

- _Oui. Monsieur Decaville ?_

- _Oui, c'est moi._

- _C'est Alexis Breut, j'ai fini votre projet._

- _Parfait, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer en personne. Rendez-vous au plus vite dans mon bureau. Emmenez vos deux frères je vous prie._ **»**

Et l'on raccrocha. Jérémy balança un regard inquiet à son grand frère.

**«** _Eh, je te préviens Alex', si on y va, il va nous faire enfermer. Je n'lui fais pas confiance ! Pourquoi il voudrait nous voir David et moi ?_

- _Calme-toi, de toute façon, si il voulait nous enfermer, tu crois vraiment que le fait qu'on aille dans son bureau ou pas change grand-chose ? Moi non. Va chercher David, on part tout de suite._ **»**

L'ancien présentateur du Point Culture se releva, et repartit dans sa chambre où il était resté enfermé des jours auparavant. Le blond de la fratrie se leva également, se dirigeant vers la chambre que David partageait avec Charlotte. Et Hugo resta là, sur le canapé, tiraillé entre inquiétude et incompréhension.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Ça va Mathieu ?_, s'enquit François lorsque le petit brun se recroquevilla.

- _Il a quoi ?_, questionne Kriss, à côté.

- _Je pense qu'il a faim…_

- _T'inquiètes pas mec, c'est bientôt l'heure de la bouffe !_ **»**

Oh oui, il avait faim. Il avait soif aussi. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait souffrir. Non. Il pensait au petit Hugo. Et s'il lui était arrivé malheur ? Ce serait de sa faute. Il ne lui avait pas montré, mais l'ancien présentateur de SLG s'était rapidement attaché à l'enfant aux cheveux de jais. En même temps, lorsqu'on se retrouve seul sur une Dalle, on s'attache facilement au peu qu'on a.

Peu à peu, des cris s'élevèrent dans les cellules précédant la sienne, le tirant de ses pensées. Surement la nourriture qui approchait. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus lança un regard vers le barbu d'en face. Puis, son regard se perdit vers le numéro de sa cellule. François était dans la cellule numéro 17. Il fronça les sourcils par nervosité lorsqu'il se demanda quel était le numéro de sa cellule à lui. Il voulait demander au Fossoyeur de Films, mais ce dernier était bien trop concentré sur l'odeur grandissante de nourriture. En effet, il s'était déplacé jusqu'au coin de sa propre prison et un filet de bave trônait dans sa barbe. D'ordinaire, il aurait rit de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il en était incapable. Ce n'était pas drôle, c'était horrible. Enfin, vint le moment où on lui posa un plateau sur l'endroit, incrusté dans les barreaux, qui était prévu à cet effet. Le petit brun se contenta d'hocher la tête pour remercier le garde, nommé Garry à en croire l'étiquette de son uniforme, qui lui avait apporté son seul et unique plateau pour la journée si on écoutait les propos de Kriss.

Le chariot poursuivit sa route dans le Couloir. Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq minutes que Mathieu avait été servi qu'une voix retentit au fond du Couloir. Il la connaissait, cette voix. Elle lui était familière mais elle était trop faible et son cortex trop souffrant pour qu'il l'identifie. Il put néanmoins comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**«** _Et j'espère que vous allez apporter un plateau à mon pote qu'est dans la Salle des Tortures !_ **»**

Mathieu tourna la tête vers François dans l'espoir qu'il est reconnu le propriétaire de la voix. Le barbu semblait avoir conscience de qui parlait, il articula même quelque chose, mais malheureusement pour l'homme aux yeux bleus, c'était inaudible. Mais ne croyait pas que ça s'arrête ici. Non, l'un des gardes répondit à la réflexion du détenu d'un ton moqueur :

**«** _Nous n'oublierons pas de servir Antoine Daniel, seulement est-ce que ce sera en nourriture ? Peut-être, peut-être pas…_ **»**

Antoine Daniel. Ça, ça lui disait quelque chose de très clair. Et même ses maux de tête ne purent empêcher Mathieu de se souvenir de l'homme aux cheveux plus que sauvages. Il était son acolyte, son pire et son meilleur ami, son collègue, son confident, son compagnon de bière, son frère d'armes, son opposé, son semblable. Oui, il était tout ça et plus encore. Tout ça à la fois. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sourit.

Par la suite, les gardes repassèrent en sens inverse avec le chariot dégarni.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong> _Bonjour messieurs, je vous attendais_, lâcha Martin D.

- _Bonjour monsieur, j'ai ramené le projet finalisé_, répondit Alexis.

- _Parfait. Déposez-le sur mon bureau et je vous en prie, asseyez-vous tous les trois, les chaises ne sont point un décor._ **»**

Ils s'exécutèrent.

**«** _Bien_, reprit Decaville, _je tiens à vous récompensez pour votre travail monsieur Breut. J'ai entendu dire que vous et vos frères cherchiez un travail plus intéressant. J'ai une proposition à vous faire à ce sujet-là._

- _Nous vous écoutons._

- _Tout d'abord, j'aimerai me proposer pour embaucher votre frère ainé, David, dans la garde._

- _En quoi cela consisterait ?_, demanda le brun, en tentant de cacher sa surprise.

- _Rien de bien compliqué, je vous assure monsieur. Vous serez intégré dans l'équipe du Couloir. Votre rôle consistera à faire les tournées quotidiennes de nourriture, garder l'entrée ou encore emmener les condamnés dans leur cellule ou les y enlever._

- _Pourquoi les y enlever ?_

- _Pour les condamnés à mort._ **»**

Net. Direct. David ne semblait plus trop intéressé tout à coup.

**«** _C'est très bien rémunéré. Je vous laisse un délai de réflexion, n'ayez crainte !_ **»** assura le monstre.

L'ainé de la fratrie se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ça mériterait une petite discussion avec Charlotte avant le verdict final, pour sûr. Ceci dit, Martin se tourna vers le cadet des trois frères.

**«** _Vous êtes Jérémy si je n'm'abuse ?_, questionna-t-il faussement.

- _C'est bien moi_, confirma l'intéressé, tout en restant méfiant.

-_ Vous me semblez être quelqu'un de juste. Je me trompe ?_

- _A vous d'en juger, monsieur._

- _Dans ce cas, je vous juge juste. D'ailleurs à propos de juge, c'est le métier que je vous propose. Vous serez l'un des cinq juges que j'ai dernièrement nommé. Je ne peux pas gérer la justice et le gouvernement à la fois. Je me repose donc sur vous mon cher. C'est très bien rémunéré et les horaires sont corrects. Je vous laisse aussi le temps d'y réfléchir, évidemment._

- _Bien._ **»**

Le blond semblait sceptique. Il est vrai que tout cela lui paraissait beaucoup trop beau pour être réel. Beaucoup trop. Enfin, le connard aux yeux verts s'adressa à Alexis :

**«** _Quant à vous mon ami, je compterai sur vous en temps que bras droit._

- _Bras droit ?_, répéta Alexis, prit de court.

- _Bras droit. Vous me conseillerez et m'aiderez dans mes choix. C'est probablement le métier qui offre le meilleur salaire. En revanche, je vous mets en garde, je vais vous surveiller quelques temps avant de confirmer ma demande. Je veux m'assurer que vous êtes réellement voué à ma cause, non à ma perte._

- _Parfait. Je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir._ **»**

D'un hochement de tête, le "gouverneur" de la France intima aux trois frères que leur discussion était close. Alors qu'ils partaient, Alexis se retourna vers celui qui serait probablement son nouvel employeur en déclarant :

**«** _A propos, j'ai recueilli un gamin d'une dizaine d'années chez moi. Je l'ai trouvé seul dans la rue, et même si vous me le demandiez, je refuserai de m'en séparer._

- _Je suis au courant, Monsieur Breut. Et je ne m'y oppose pas à moins que ce gosse ne nuise à notre entente._

- _Pas un instant._

- _Bien._ **»**

Et c'est ainsi que Martin Decaville se retrouva seul dans son bureau. Et comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas fait pour durer, puisqu'il enchaîner rendez-vous sur rendez-vous. Bientôt un homme en motif militaire apparut, un brun avec un début de calvitie, barbu, les yeux bruns.

**«** _Bonjour Patrick. Alors, ça dit quoi avec le "Boss Final des Internets" ?_, s'enquit Martin.

- _Une catastrophe, je te jure !_ répondit l'autre en s'asseyant sans manière sur un des sièges.

- _Tant que ça ? Il résiste ?_

- _Oh, c'est pas ça le problème._

- _Et bien quel est le problème dans ce cas ?_

- _C'est Franck et Olivier qui se sont occupés de lui. Tu sais, les deux recrues._

- _Et ?_, s'impatienta le gouverneur.

- _Et ces deux abrutits ont tout foiré. C'est mort, on en tirera plus rien._

- _Oh, dommage…_, Martin avait l'air réellement déçu,_ tu es sûr que tu n'peux pas récupérer le coup ?_

- _Tu sais, déjà que de base la tâche n'aurait pas été évidente, alors là, c'est foutu_, annonça avec regrets Patrick.

- _Parfait. Bon et bien, la semaine prochaine, au programme télévision, on va caser l'exécution de Franck et Olivier écoute !_ **»** conclut Martin, en riant.

L'autre se mit à rire également.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou ! J'espère que le chapitre 6 vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en review qu'il soit négatif ou positif. ^^<strong>

**Moi j'vous dis à Samedi prochain... C'est bientôt la rentrée pour moi. :(**

**Le mot de la fin : Souris.**


End file.
